


You'll be alright

by missukeman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Hinata is very much in love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama is a sad blueberry, Light Angst, M/M, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missukeman/pseuds/missukeman
Summary: More often than not Kageyama had a weird look on his face. It made him look sad. It was almost unnoticeable, just a minor change in his expression. But Hinata had been watching Kageyama very closely, and the more he watched him the more visible it became.And Hinata was definitely not okay with this.





	You'll be alright

Hinata had been observing Kageyama frequently in these past two weeks. It had first started with him noticing new things about the setter: like how he sometimes actually managed to smile properly when he wasn't thinking about it or how he looked slightly more calm when he was drinking milk.

And somehow it had strangely turned into an obsession of some kind, resulting in Hinata trying to always spot new things about him.

And he had spotted a lot.

Kageyama was not just quiet, apparently he was also a very shy and sometimes when he got embarrassed his ears would turn red. At home tried to keep the things on his desk tide and symmetrical and got worked up if it became too messy. He liked small animals and one time Hinata spotted him following a little kitten trying to pet it, ending in scratchy results.

But there was one discovery about this grumpy friend of his that Hinata was not exactly comfortable with.

More often than not Kageyama had a weird look on his face. It made him look sad. It was almost unnoticeable, just a minor change in his expression. But Hinata had been watching Kageyama very closely, and the more he watched him the more visible it became.

Kageyama would sometimes reach his hand out like he was seeking Hinata's, then suddenly retreat with a painful expression. There were days when he would look like he wanted to tell something to Hinata, but then decide to keep his mouth shut and turn away from him. If the team members were hanging out together Kageyama would often distance himself, looking like he desperately wanted to be part of them but something was keeping him from doing so.

And Hinata was definitely not okay with this.

And he wanted to fix it.

It was a hot Saturday evening and the two of them were making their way home. After a long day of tossing and serving (and Hinata's pathetic receiving) they had decided it would be easier if Kageyama would spend the night at Hinata's as they were much closer to his house.

Kageyama was talking about an upcoming practice match and Hinata once again found himself closely observing the other. He liked Kageyama when he was like this. When he talked about volleyball so passionately it made his eyes sparkle with joy and excitement.

Hinata couldn't help but to smile and join the conversation.

It was already late when they arrived to the house and since nobody was home they had plenty of time to spare before going to sleep. So they took a bath, Kageyama first while the other set up the futon and Hinata right after while Kageyama picked them a movie to watch.

And just casually watching a movie and sitting very close to each other like that felt  _different_.

It was ridiculous. Kageyama had already been in Hinata's room many times. They had visited each other's houses and this certainly was not the first time he would spend the night.

But Hinata couldn't shake the feeling that this time felt so very different from the others.

And just now, watching Kageyama calmly enjoy the movie Hinata quietly came to the conclusion that Kageyama was  _very beautiful_. His black hair, his long fingers, his lips. His dark blue eyes, always attentive and vigilant and looking back at Hinata like that and-

"Oi!" Kageyama interrupted his thoughts.

Hinata winced, getting back to the reality. "Whatwhat?"

"You were staring at me," Kageyama noted.

"No I wasn't."

***

The clock was way over midnight and Hinata was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. The comfort of being asleep was far away from his reach and he was deep in thought, listening to Kageyama's steady breathing and mindlessly fumbling his shirt.

His mind was filled with thoughts. New and peculiar thoughts that kept wildly running through his head.

There was something strange about the way Kageyama made him feel. He wanted to hold him, press against him and never let him go. He wanted to touch his silky, black hair and examine every shade of blue Kageyama held in his eyes. He wanted to comfort him, hug him until there was not a single drop of sadness left in him.

He thought about Kageyama's lips and how the image of kissing them kept bugging his mind.

And the more he thought about it the more clear it became.

At some point, slowly and unexpectedly, Hinata had fallen in love with his best friend. And it didn't feel weird at all, if anything it felt  _just right._  If there was anyone he would want to fall in love with it would be Kageyama.

But Kageyama himself didn't seem to be interested in that kind of stuff at all. He never spoke about girls or showed any kind of attraction towards anyone. Only thing that seemed to be special to Kageyama was volleyball.

He didn't know if Kageyama ever yearned for cuddling and kissing and being in love. Maybe he didn't, or maybe he did and wouldn't even know it himself. It would be just like Kageyama not to understand even his own feelings.

Hinata turned to his side, laying his eyes to the floor. A bright moonlight was shining slightly through the curtains, lighting up the room just enough to see the outline of the other.

"Kageyma?"

He heard a grunt from the floor. "Yeah."

"Are you awake?"

"Of course I am, dumbass. I just spoke to you."

"Well you could just be talking in your sleep. Natsu does that sometimes."

Kageyama's silhouette shrugged. "I guess..."

Hinata moved up to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Kageyama," he very quietly spoke out. "I think I like you."

The other turned around, staring back at him in shock. "What."

"I like you" Hinata repeated more confidently. "Like, I  _like you_  like you."

Kageyama's face fell completely expressionless. "No," he stated heavily. "No you don't."

"But I do," Hinata insisted determined. "I really like you."

"You can't."

"But why?" Hinata was not giving up. "Kageyama, why?!"

" _Because you just can't!_ " Kageyama's yell was so loud it made Hinata jump back. "Why can't you just understand that?! You can't like me. Nobody can. I'm impossible to like."

The silence fell over the room. It only lasted for few seconds, and Kageyama turned away hurt in his eyes.

His voice was suddenly thick and teary. "There is no way someone like you would actually like me. I'm a horrible person. I'm - I'm egoistic and controlling and people say I only care about myself. I don't understand other's feelings and I'm not good with people and-"

"That's not true," Hinata cut him off. "That's how you used to be, but that is not who you are anymore. Sure, you are a king. That can't be helped. And you always hit me and grab my hair and call me names. And you definitely don't toss me as much as you should."

He stopped for a moment. Kageyama was silent. It was impossible to guess what he thought or what kind of face he made, but Hinata had an awful feeling that he might be crying.

Then, very carefully he stepped down to sit next to Kageyama and lightly placed his hand on his shoulder. Kageyama winced a little but didn't move away.

"But you know, you also are my important teammate and my best friend. And just because you have some poor qualities doesn't mean you are a bad person. That's just what it means to be a human."

Kageyama turned to face him, but quickly directed his eyes down scowling. "I have nothing but a poor qualities."

"That's not true!" Hinata objected. "You have plenty of good qualities. For example, you can actually be nice when you really try, and sometimes you don't get mad at me for stealing your pork buns. And I like it when you toss to me and it makes my heart go 'gwaaaah' and every once in a while you gently ruffle my hair instead of grabbing it."

He moved closer - a lot closer - and looked Kageyama straight in the eyes. The tension between them was intense and neither of them dared to look away. Hinata lifted his hand and placed it softly on Kageyama's cheek.

"I think I love you."

When he pressed his lips against Kageyama's he could feel the other inhale sharply. Kageyama's body was stiff and frozen in place and his expression was alarmed. His lips were tightly pressed together and his eyes were wide open, confusingly examining Hinata.

And when Hinata moved away, Kageyama just sat there staring back at him. It was like he had lost his ability to speak. His brows were slightly puckered and his mouth slightly open. He looked so silly Hinata burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Kageyama!" he giggled. "You look like a fish when your mouth hangs open like that!"

"S-shut up! Dumbass!" Kageyama finally managed to stutter. "What was that for?!"

Hinata leaned forward to plant a small kiss on Kageyama's nose. "It was a kiss you dumbass. I thought it was obvious? Because I love you."

"Hinata you - you - you dumbass!"

Hinata moved to Kageyama's lap, bringing their lips almost together, gently running his fingers through the black hair. He examined the setter's face closely, searching for a permission to go on. Kageyama slowly pressed his eyes shut, closing the distance between them. Unlike the first time, this kiss was  _an actual kiss._  Kageyama warily brought his arms around Hinata's waist. At first he held him carefully, as if he was afraid of Hinata pushing him away but when the other moved his own hands around Kageyama's neck, he tightened his grip.

It was sloppy and wet and they bumped their teeth together few times, but after all it was a good kiss. Their bodies were like made for each other, Hinata fitting perfectly on Kageyama's lap, their fingers curling perfectly together.

When they broke from the kiss, Hinata touched lightly Kageyama's cheek. "I love you, Kageyama."

"I love you too," Kageyama whispered. "Dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some Kagehina cuteness for you


End file.
